A lonly black feline
by chiiu
Summary: umm...Rei finds a girl that can transform into a cat.Cat girl!lol ok well now Rei has powers he never knew he hold.Dave won't give up once he kills that cat...I have no idea what I'm saying. Just READ! RayOC
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Here is a story about Rei! **

**Fangirls: YAAAYY!**

**Me: -.-;;**

**Vivian: ((drools)) Reeeeeiii……((drools))**

**Me: EW! Stop drooling on my shirt! Kai is better anyways!**

**Vivian: suuuuurrrrrrreeeeeee**

**Me: At least I don't go around…umm…saying I'm foxy!**

**Vivian: That's EMMA!**

**Me: oh…right….**

**Vivian; stupido!**

**Me: Hey! I'm doing this story for you! So treat me nice or I'll delete it!**

**Vivian: ((whimpers in corner))**

**Me: good. Oh and I do not own beyblade hehe. **

**Vivian: R&R or elsse! Grrrrrrrrr grrrrrrrr! lol

* * *

__****Chapter 1**

Rei woke up in the middle of the night for a bedtime snack. He was half sleep walking all the way to the kitchen. Once he reached the refrigerator and grabbed a carton of milk, he heard a painful scream of a fellow feline. He dropped the carton of milk and before he knew what he was doing, he ran into the night like a panther on to protect its young ones.

The full moon was brighter then ever. Rei kept running to the helpless scream, an odd scream, a scream never heard from a human or feline, but Rei could care less.

He finally reached his destination and what he found was not a pretty sight.

A cat with a very dark indigo color fur was bruised up and bleeding. The cat had a little bit of white on its neck. In front of the defeated cat there was a Great Dane.

The dog saw Rei as he ran into the alley. He smelt the scent of a cat near by and growled at Rei.

"Um…err…nice, doggy?" Rei backed away slowly.

The dog started to bark and foam. Then when Rei put his guard down, just a diminutive amount, the Great Dane went in for the kill and was able to bite Rei on his left arm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rei screamed as the dog's teeth sank into his skin. Blood was rushing out of the wound being created by the huge beast.

The forgotten cat was able to get its strength back and sink its claws and fangs into the Dane's right hind leg.

The dog let out an aching howl, letting go of Rei's arm in the process.

Rei stumbled back and ran before the dog could have touched him, again. On his way to the place where the Bladebreakers were staying, all he could think of was the little black cat and hoped it was safe.

* * *

**-During the same night-**

The little cat ran tripped and fell to its death. Or where it should have died… if it was an ordinary feline. However, the dog was also no ordinary Great Dane.

So when the cat tripped, she was a sitting duck, but the dog never went ahead and killed the cat. Instead it got on its hind legs and grew thumbs and fingers until it transformed into a human boy. He had Dark brown hair and was wearing a white jacket and blue jeans. He had no shoes whatsoever.

"My, my, my. What do we have here?" The boy said, staring down at the feline who also began to transform, but into a human girl. "Looks like a little freak of nature."

The girl hissed, " Shut up, Dave. At least I'm not an ugly, messed up dog like you. I've seen mutts on the street that act more civilized than you, too!"

She got up coughing and turned to run away.

Dave had not chased her for he knew that boy named Rei and what power he holds, and he was going to defeat him once and for all.

* * *

**-Morning-**

Rei let out a big yawn and went to go cook breakfast for the others.

"ACCCCHHHOOOOO!" Tyson sneezed.

"What's wrong Tyson?" Max asked patting him on his back.

Tyson rubbed his eyes. "I'm allergic to cats. "ACHOOO!"

Rei came to cheer Tyson up but then made him sneeze more.

"Rei? Are you sure you didn't play with any cats?" Kenny asked after he finished his orange juice.

"Yes, I haven't played with any cats .I'm sure" Rei forgot about last night and even if he remembered he wouldn't want to tell them anyways.

"Rei what happened to your arm?" Max pointed out.

Rei looked down to his left arm. "Oh…. It's nothing."

Kai was reading the paper as usual, but was also glancing at Rei's arm time to time. Then Kai said, "Were you out last night? Seems as if a Dame bit you."

'Gosh! How dose Kai do that?' Rei thought to himself. Again, he answered with a no.

Before Kai asked any more trick questions, Mr. Dickinson came through the door.

"I have a wonderful announcement, Kids!" Mr. Dickinson exclaimed.

Tyson nearly jumped out of his seat. "What is it, Mr. Dickinson?"

"I switched to BEGA and saved a bunch of money on my car-insurance!"

Everyone was silent… even the author….

…

…

…

…

…

…

"I thought you didn't like BEGA." Rei said, logical, breaking the moment of silence.

"Rei, do us all a favor and try not to act like a smarty-pants. You're ruining the humor." Said the author, me.

"Me! Look at you. Can't even write a decent story. Plus, What kind of humor is that?"

"Look who's talking! I don't see you at the computer! Also, I might add, that is perfectly fine humor, thank you very much."

"Just stick to the script!"

_**Please Stand by… Beeeeeeeeepp **_

**--Afternoon—**

"I''m HUNGRY!" A certain beyblader whined. "Can we go to a restaurant or something!"

"Tyson, You just ate the whole refrigerator!" Max exclaimed.

"But I'm still Hungry!" Tyson continued to whine.

"Ok, Ok Just shut up!" Kai said, annoyed.

So they set off to a restaurant or so they thought…they actually went to McDonalds.

"Tyson! I thought we were going to a decent place!" Kai complained.

Rei looked at a near by alley. "Umm… Guys I'll meet you back at the hotel."

"OK!" Tyson said, not paying much attention.

He went to the park, to think and to clear his mind. He looked around for the cat he saw yesterday. Instead he saw a girl sitting on a swing, which looked about his age. Looked at her closely and thought that there was a resemblance with the cat he saw last night. So he went up to her and sat on the swing next to hers. He asked her, "Are you alright, you look kinda sad."

She looked at him astonished. "Why would you care? You don't even know me." Then she looked at him closely and gasped. He was the same guy to help her last night. Plus, she knows something that he didn't…

"What? Do I have ketchup on my face or something?" Rei asked, confused. She was coming so closed to his face. Their noses practically touched.

She saw what she was doing and her cheeks were tinted with red, and then she shot back on her swing and fell off with a squeal.

"What's your name?" Rei asked, trying to forget what just happened.

"Oh…err… I don't really have a name…" the girl said, pretty embarrassed.

"My name's Rei Kon." He said extending his arm.

At first the girl didn't understand, but figured out what he expected…

She reached in her pocked and gave him a quarter that she found on the street.

Rei looked at her weirdly. Then he gave the quarter back and shook her hand. She looked at the quarter and then to his hand that released her hand from the grip.

Suddenly, Rei noticed her ears and tail. He thought she just liked cats a lot and tried to always look like one…

Rei looked at his watch and said he had to meet his friends back at their hotel.

"Oh…" She said depressed.

He looked back at her and asked, "Do you have a place to stay?"

"Umm… You're invited to come with me if you would like."

Her face brightened, "Really!"

"Yeah sure why not?"

"Thanks" She said and walked with him back to the hotel.

* * *

**OK! DOONE! whit the chapter that is...**

**Vivian: YAY!**

**Fangirls: YIPPY!**

**I'm still working on chapter 2. I'll never finish if I don't get reviews! Soo REVIEW!**

**Vivian: Yeah what she said!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow... You liked it! ((cries)) You all must have no life cause I know I don't.. Yeah shut me up. Okay well Ihere is chapter 2 and I don't think I can update with this story any more since vivian is moving! **

**Vivian: yeeepp! rememember meh, Vivalicous**

**Me: Uh huh...**

**But anywho, I'll miss her dearly! She is staying only a few more days before they leave! Without her this stupid story would be justa story or just stupid... lets go with stupid. But Thank you for all your reviews! I'm so happy that this is liked by some people other than Vivian! It weird cause she is a dog person and i like cats... whatever, well it should be best to shut my yap and start the story! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE! i wish i did...**

_**

* * *

Chapter 2**_

"Where is that lunatic?" Tyson yelled.

Like, right on cue Rei came through the door with Kitty, hiding behind Rei once she saw the team.

"Who is THAT!" Tyson exclaimed, while gobbling down his Big Mac.

"She is a friend I found while coming back."

"Rei" Kai said with a stern voice, "You know we have to train for the up coming tournament."

"I know, but she had no place to stay so I invited her to stay, for a while."

"However, where will she sleep?" Max brought up.

The room went silent…

"SHE IS NOT SLEEPING IN MY ROOM!" Tyson screamed.

So Rei suggested that she could sleep in his room.

Everyone agreed, except Kai, not liking the idea of a female sleeping in his room that he shared with Rei.

Soon they all went to bed.

* * *

**-Rei's POV-**

It was around midnight when I heard a door opening and closing. I rolled over to look over the bed, expecting to see Kitty lying in her sleeping bag, but to find it empty.

I got up and made my way out side just in time to see the same cat I saw last night, trotting towards a near by bush and onward to the city of Tokyo.

I was interested to where it was headed so I decided to follow the strange cat.

The feline went through some stores and alleys but then it stopped at an open field.

I stayed hidden in some bushes, trying not to make a single sound.

All of a sudden a dog, the Great Dame, meets up with the cat afterwards.

My eyes widened when I witnessed the little kitten and the big dame transform into a human shape.

The Dame was deep in the shadows; I couldn't get a clear shot from him. I only could distinguish a male form in the dark.

However, the cat was someone I knew. It was the strange girl I meet at the park! Kitty!

"Hello, little Kitty. We had a deal." Said the voice in the shadows.

"Look, Da-"

"Shh! Don't speak my name."

"Yes sir…"

"Look you give me that Rei and I'll give you my place. Remember, you'll be the ruler of all!"

The girl looked at him. "I don't know about this… He seems like a nice guy." She looked down rethinking about their little plan I guess.

"He is not just a normal human being! He is greater! Did you tell him your name?"

"No… I said my name was Kitty."

"Good."

"It's not good! My name is not kitty! That's what you call me, sensei!" The girl stomped her foot and pouted

I was getting a bit tired and tried to sit down. While doing so, I broke a twig and made the bushes move a bit.

The human Dame looked towards the bush and snapped his head back at the girl. "I TOLD YOU TO COME ALONE!" the one in the shadow said.

"I'm sorry sir. I'll go check what it is."

I watched terrified as the girl came closer and closer to me.

I suddenly felt strange, I was scared of course, but then again there was something else.

I saw Kitty look down at me. She turned and called to the one in the shadows, "It's Just a stray kitten! Nothing more."

"Give it to me. I don't want any of my information coming out. This might not be some ordinary cat."

'_Kitten? Stray? What?'_

I felt that I was going to get into a sea of trouble it I stayed longer, so I ran silently into the night back to the place where the bladebrakers were staying.

* * *

**--Normal POV—**

_How did this happen! _Rei thought to himself. He looked into a mirror and saw a gray tiger cat staring back at him. _AHHHHHHHHHH!_

He tumbled back and knocked a vase over. He leaned over just in time to see it shatter into a bazillion pieces.

Kai woke up from the loud fall of the vase.

'_What was that?' _Kai thought and got up to investigate.

Rei heard footsteps coming his way a decided to run for cover. He ran to the closet.

Kai came in, and he saw the broken vase and a grin reached his face. '_Good.'_ He thought. '_This will really make Tyson's Grandpa upset. Wonder what punishment Tyson will receive.'_

Kai walked into the room recognizing the empty bed and sleeping bag. He wondered where Rei and that weird girl went.

When Kai left, Rei felt relieved and he went out of the closet. Rei turned back in human form once he got out. _'Whoa that was freaky…'_ Rei shivered and herd the back door creak open. He ran silently to his room and climbed into bed, pretending to sleep.

He could hear the person's every step and every movement that pushed the air aside.

'_Wow my hearing got really well. Same with all my senses, did someone leave the lights on? It's pretty bright in here.'_

Rei tensed, he could feel the person coming in the room and slipping into the sleeping bag next to his bed. It must be Kitty, Rei thought.

Soon, Rei felt darkness over come him and he was putout like a light.

Kai was still awake and was trying to put the pieces together, still confused at what happened.

'_Was Rei spying on that girl… I don't feel right about her staying here. By the way, if Rei was spying on her…Why and where did she go?' _Kai started playing with the clues he had gathered in the last few minuets. The broken glass, Rei pretending to snooze as the cat-girl came back from where ever, the door in the front and the door creaking in the back, and the way the girl showed up right when the moon was in an eclipse.

* * *

**-Kai's POV-**

It was morning. The sun shown through the windows as I opened my eyes and gasped surprised at the Cat-like eyes staring down at me. I calmed down a bit once I figured it was just… Kitty I believe?

I blinked confused as she tried to read me, but HA she can't no matter how hard she tries!

A few seconds after her eyes turned into slits and she hissed at me, kinda spitting in my face at the same time.

She leaped away from my bed, allowing me to sit up. "What the heck are you doing!"

She ran towards me and pounced.

I flinched when she came and felt a something smaller jump on me. I fell back down on my bed and opened my eyes to see a cat sitting on my chest. What the-?

"Ahh!" I fell out of the bed staring wide eyes as the Kitten began to form into a mortal that happened to look like Kitty!

Once in her normal form she sat on my bed with her legs crossed smirking down upon me with a hit of mischief in her eyes. I had the feeling she wasn't too fond of me…

I heard a groan and sheets ruffling. I turned and saw Rei rubbing her eyes and stretching out his arms.

Kitty jumped off my bed and ran by Rei. "Are you okay? Are you hungry? I can make something for you if you want!"

Rei blinked at her astonished and a bit confused. Then he looked at me as if expecting an answer. Tch, bet he thinks I know everything.

* * *

**Ta Da! I bet it sucked. But there it is N-E-way. **

**Vivian: prove her rong and R&R PRETTY PLEASE whit a cherry on top!**


End file.
